


The Hunt

by Skinnylove777



Category: Hunter - Fandom, Lycan - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hunters & Hunting, Love Confessions, Love Triangles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-21 05:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skinnylove777/pseuds/Skinnylove777
Summary: Lila is just your average hunter. As she is helping out two of her closest friends on a hunt, they get attacked. Not knowing what's in store as she is recovering, she potentially puts the people she cares about the most in danger.





	1. The Beginning

Lila sat on the small chair in the corner of the motel room she was currently staying in. She was currently reading over all of the research about Lycan appearances in the local Mississippi area. The article she was reading was about a sighting on the edge of the forest from a neighborhood market. As she skimmed over the article, her phone rang from the other side of the room. With a heavy sigh, she stood up and slowly made her way to the small table next to the bed. Snatching up the phone quickly she briefly glanced at the caller before answering. "Hello?", she asked in a short and snappy tone. "We need you again," a gruff but soothing voice stated before hanging up. With another sigh and a roll of her eyes, she typed the cell phone number that she knew oh so well. "Hello?", a soft and tired voice answered from the other end of the phone. "Hi Chris," Lila cooed, her voice going from hard and rude to soft and gentle in an instant at hearing his voice. "Lila?" Chris asked, the sleep still thick in his voice. "Yeah, it's me. Sorry if I woke you, I need you to send me your address". Chris was quiet for a few moments. "So he actually called and asked you?", he said in a quiet voice. "Yes and he wasn't very kind about it," she huffed. "He's just frustrated, we haven't had the best of luck lately, you know how he gets sometimes," Chris sighed. "Yeah I know, he still doesn't have to be a dick about it. Now please just give me the address", Lila said a bit irritated as she sat down grabbing a pen, a notepad, and a map. "We're in a motel at 2204 SE dr. Gainesville, Florida. Our room number is 12", he said, the sleep in his voice still making it thick. "I'm not that far," Lila said after writing down the address and looking over the map for a minute. "Just a few hours or so away, I'm in Mississippi," she said running her hands over her face frustratingly. Chris' eyes widened, he was awake instantly. "Why are you in Mississippi?", He asked all trace of sleep was gone. He became a bit worried. There have been many rogue attacks all throughout the Mississippi area, Lila was in danger being there. "Stop stressing, I know you're worried," Lila said a small smile appearing on her face, "I tracked a rogue here. I think he may be part of a pack". Chris' eyebrows creased together in frustration, "How long have you been in Mississippi?". "Just a couple of weeks Chrissy," Lila giggled using the nickname that she knew he hated. Chris just sighed, "Just here as soon as possible, please. We really need the extra help". Her face broke out into a grin, "I never thought I'd see the day where the both of you asking for my help! And in the same day!", she laughed. "Please stop laughing," Chris begged, "You know Luke wouldn't have asked unless if we _really_ need your help." "Wow I'm feeling so loved right now," Lila said sarcastically. "I didn't mean it like that Lil," Chris said softly, "How long have you been on this case?". Lila sighed frustratingly, those boys seemed to make her sigh a lot lately. "I've been on this case for about a week or so," she said flipping through the articles casually. "We really should have asked before trying to get you down here, would you please help us?", Hope filled Chris' voice as he asked. After a minute of thinking it over, Lila agreed that she would go. She knew that she couldn't just leave her boys in danger when they needed her. "I'll go, Chrissy," a smile broke out across her face. She could hear the relief in Chris' voice as he said "great! I'll see you soon! Just call if you need anything!". Lila let out a laugh, "I will, I'll see you soon, goodbye." Lila hung up the phone with yet another sigh and put all of her papers in order. She got up out of the chair, quickly packing all of her things into her duffle bag. She snatched up her laptop and papers, put them into a separate bag, and glanced around the room another time. Quickly running and grabbing her charger from the side of her bed. Lila grabbed her keys and put her things in her car. After turning her key in and spending 10 minutes trying to escape the flirting attempts from the desk clerk, she finally made it back to her car to leave for the long journey ahead of her. As she sped off, a fleeting thought came to her mind 'she would do so much for these boys'


	2. Reunion

Lila pulled into the parking lot of the Motel the boys were staying at. As she parked, she took a moment to breathe and get her thoughts together. The last time she saw Chris and Luke was a few years ago at a gathering the elders held about the uprising that they believed was bound to happen sooner or later. At a bond fire that night she came to the realization that her boys meant a lot to her. Hearing about the uprising was a major concern to her, it threatened the safety of her uncle, Luke, and Chris. She knew they were all grown men, but it did not stop her from worrying in the slightest. She shook her head of these thoughts. She couldn't worry about that just yet. She hopped out of her car and grabbed her phone. As she strolled up to the door of room 12, she gained some of her confidence back. Lila stopped in front of the door, staring at the paint chipping slightly on the door frame and listening to the hum of the air conditioner. She raised her hand to knock but faltered slightly, she wondered how happy they would be to see her. Pushing all thoughts to the side, she knocked on the door 4 times. Hearing slight cursing and heavy footsteps as one of the boys made their attempt to get to the door, a small smile appeared on her face. The door swung open, and she was met with the face of an irritated Luke. His sea green eyes were bloodshot, coal black hair tousled as if he kept running his hands through it periodically. His annoyed look fell off of his face immediately after seeing who was at the door. "Lila!", he said enthusiastically. A giggle escaped past her lips as she stepped in and wrapped her arms around him. She let out a happy sigh as she stepped back observing him some more. The cream colored shirt he was wearing was stretched across his lightly tanned skin, his broad shoulders held his head high. He wore dark blue jeans with black boots. Standing at 5'9 he seemed a foot taller than her when in reality it was only a few inches to her being at 5'2. His forehead crinkled in confusion, "Is everything okay?", his eyes flashed with worry. "Stop being such a sap, I'm fine. From that rude message you left me, I figured you needed me here immediately. So I left right after you called me", Lila said wondering further into the room. The motel room was plain with two beds, a small TV on top of a dresser, a table in the corner with a few chairs, a table in between the beds, and a couch squeezed beside the dresser and corner of the wall. On the wall above the table between the two beds sat a painting of the mountains. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a door which she presumed led to the bathroom. She turned back around and faced Luke. He closed the door behind him, rubbing the back of his neck as he turned to face her. "Yeah sorry if I came off a bit rude, it was a rough night," he said embarrassed. If Lila looked long enough at his face, she would have seen the pink start to flood his cheeks. "Listen, it's fine. Hunting does get pretty rough, and you need an extra hand at times, even though some people don't want to confess it", a smirk appeared on her face. Lila ungraciously flopped onto one of the beds, kicking off her shoes in the process. Luke rolled his eyes at her behavior as he pulled up a chair near the bed. "So where is-," Lila was cut off by the door slamming open and Chris storming in, looking very displeased. "Chrissy!", Lila squealed, tackling him. He grunted in surprise and at the impact of her body slamming into his. Looking up at him she laughed. Chris has dried mud in his dark brown hair. His sea green eyes widened at the sight of her, the dark orange specks in them almost seemed to glow with delight. The dark red shirt stretched over his tan skin, the dark gray jeans spotted with dirt fitted around his legs, the dark brown boots on his feet had mud caked on the side. "Lila?", Chris asked quietly. "Don't be so shocked, it's me in the flesh, see?", Lila flicked his nose. Flinching, Chris took a step back away from her. "When did you get here?", he asked. Before Lila could open her mouth to speak. Luke interjected, "She arrived a few moments ago." Lila smiled at the two of them. Luke stood up and walked over to where the two of them were standing, "So what did you find?", he questioned. Chris let out a tired sigh, "I couldn't find any type of trail." "We'll you must have found something, look at you all covered in mud!", Lila said glancing at him from head to toe. "I uh, fell a couple of times in the mud. I slid down a hill when I thought I was following something", Chris said his face becoming red. Lila just smiled at him, he would be one to hurt himself following a trial. She sat back on the bed behind her. Looking at Luke and Chris stand side by side. They were both the same in height but were differences in anyways. A small smile appeared on her face as she observed them talking to each other. "See something you like?", Chris turned to her, a smirk appearing on his face. "Take a picture it will last longer," Luke said, following along with Chris' statement. Lila's face burned red with embarrassment, "Oh shut up you two," she said as she covered her face with a pillow. She then chunked it at the both of them. They chuckled as they ducked, the pillow hitting the floor behind them. She sat back up, "so what did you need me here for?", she asked. The look on Luke's face made her slightly worried what they were going to say.


	3. News

Lila sat on the bed, her head in her hands. “Please say something”, Luke said, glancing at her nervously. “Was this why you were so blunt on the phone?”, Lila said, her voice coming out sounding muffled. Chris sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom, running a towel through his wet hair. He wore a thin cotton shirt, with some clean blue jeans. His feet padded across the floor as he walked closer to where Lila was sitting on the bed. “What are you guys thinking?!”, Lila yelled, “You want us to work with the Lycans?!”. She quickly grabbed her shoe and threw it at Luke’s head. “Do the Elders know about this?”, she gasped. Luke ducked and avoided the flying shoe coming towards his head. Chris grabbed Lila’s wrist before she could grab something else to throw. “Yes, they sent a letter specifically requesting that we do this”, Chris said, gently releasing her wrist. “They included you as well Lil”, Luke said softly. Lila watched him as he walked over to the table and began sorting through the mess of papers. He pulled out one from the bottom of the stack and handed it to her. Gulping, Lila slowly reached her hand out and looked at the paper with unease, as if the paper was going to reach out and bite her. Chris rolled his eyes at her uneasiness. Glaring, she finally snatched the paper from Luke’s hand. Her eyes widened as she slowly began to read the letter. “Dear Luke and Chris Allen, we require you to attend a meeting with Alpha Jason from the Southeastern region, he is in charge of border control throughout the area. We understand that you are already stationed in that region which will make matters easier on your part. You will meet with him on the edge of the border on Sunday, March 3rd. We ask you to contact Lila Hall on this assignment for you will need the extra help. We insist that you keep this between you three only. There is word that the Uprising is upon us. Do not fail”. After Lila read the last of the letter, she flipped the paper over and searched for a return address or if it said who it was from. There was nothing but the broken wax seal with the hunter emblem on it. She sat the paper aside, standing she paced across the room. “Lila, relax. It’s going to be okay”, Chris said. Luke picked up the paper and sat it back on the table. He watched Lila cautiously as she paced back in forth in front of them. Lila took a deep breath looking back at her boys. She couldn’t stop thinking about what was to come. If the Elders were already starting to set precautionary measures in place, something was going to happen sooner rather than later. She was concerned. She wasn’t ready for what was to come. The Uprising would tear the Hunter and Lycan hierarchy's apart. She couldn’t understand why they didn’t just attempt to find the one’s rebelling and do something about them, or at least make an attempt. The uprising was a rebellion, that was all the Elders would say about the matter. Lila was brought out of her thoughts with Chris gently shaking her shoulder and Luke waving his hand in front of her face. She blinked. “Are you okay?”, Luke asked. “Just dandy”, Lila relied back sarcastically, ”why did they choose us to do this and not someone more experienced?”. Luke and Chris looked offended. Luke’s jaw tightened as his eyes turned cold. “If you don't want to help us, then leave”. ‘If something was to go wrong would the cover up would be young hunters being stupid?’, Lila thought. She shook her again, clearing her thoughts. She didn’t have time to worry about that now. “Look I’m sorry”, Lila sighed, “I didn’t mean it like that, I just don’t want to walk into something not knowing the facts”. Luke laid back on the other bed next to hers as Chris sat beside her on the edge of the bed, his hair finally starting to dry from his shower. “We won’t know anymore until we meet with the Alpha in a week”, Chris said. Lila nodded her head in agreement, she would net her boys go into this alone and she didn’t want to disappoint the Elders. She had managed to stay below their radar so far and now that they expected her to do something, she didn’t want to be considered a failure and be even more of an outcast in the hunter society. “I’ll do it”, she stated looking back and forth between Luke and Chris. Luke gave Chris a pointed look, communicating silently between each other. Lila rolled her eyes as she laid back on the bed. “So what were you hunting last night?”, she questioned rolling onto her side to look at the boys. “We heard there was a rogue in the area, I was searching for a trail”, Chris muttered. Lila nodded her head absentmindedly. Sitting up, she grabbed her keys, and made her way to the door. “Where are you going?”, Luke questioned. “I’m grabbing my things, if we have another week before we can start this thing then I might as well make myself comfortable”, with that she opened the door and exited the motel room. Quickly making her way to her car she unlocked the car and popped her trunk. “You still driving this thing?”, a voice said from behind her. Startled, she ripped the knife from her pocket, whirling around grabbing the person and holding the blade against their neck. “What the hell is wrong with you Luke?!”, she hissed once she realized who it was. “Sorry”, he murmured as she released him from her. She slipped the knife back into her pocket. Opening up her trunk she grabbed her duffel bag and suitcase, closing the trunk she gave Luke a cold look. ”Don’t you know not to sneak up on a lady?”, Lila said as she walked around to the front of her car locking it, slamming the door closed. “Where?”, Luke said looking around the parking lot, “I don’t see one”, he said as he looked back at her with a smug smile on his face. “Shut up”, she said, shoving him in the side as they made their way back to the hotel room. Luke laughed as he took her duffel bag from her. Opening up the door she playfully punched his arm before quickly making her way inside. Chris was sitting on the bed cleaning out his pistol. Lila rolled her eyes, placing her suitcase on the small table. Luke sat her bag on the couch. Walking over by the dresser, Lila opened up their mini fridge pulling out a water bottle for herself. Walking over to the small table she opened up her suitcase and pulled out her map, looking over the region. Grabbing a marker Lila started to draw lines over different areas. “What are you doing?, Chris asked as he walked over to the table. “Where the lines are, show the borders between the Lycan packs. There’s only 4 in the United States.”, she murmured looking over the map. “How do you know so much about this?”, Luke asked, giving her a curious look. Chris stared at her, observing her movements. He didn’t want her to be involved in this, he didn’t understand why the Elders chose her and not someone else. “I studied the packs and how they work inside and out, in between missions.”, Lila said looking back and forth between the boys, “the way their society works is actually quite fascinating. I find it interesting. It would be fun to see how it works in person myself though, only for the scientific point of view of course”. Luke’s mouth dropped in surprise, anger flashing across his face by what she said. Chris stared at her with wide eyes, “Why would you think that? They’re dangerous. They are a monstrosity!”, he snapped. “And so are we!”, Lila snapped back glaring at Chris. “We are no better than them! We just don't turn into the physical form of a beast!”, she yelled looking at both of them. A moment of silence passed between them. Chris and Luke both looked at each other a silent language passing between them. Lila sighed, she wasn't going to discuss anymore on the matter. As she walked over to her things, Chris lightly touched her arm. She stopped and looked at him, “We’re sorry”, he said softly. “Your knowledge is very useful, we appreciate it, no matter what odd things you think”. Lila gave a curt nod, walking to her bag and grabbing some comfortable clothes to change into. It would be a long night.


	4. Undecided

Lila ran her fingers through her mass of blonde curls. Outside, she could hear the harsh wind blowing against the outside of the door. Sitting up from her bent over position on the couch she rubbed at her eyes. Looking back at her laptop, the time read 5 am. Letting out a frustrated sigh she grabbed at her hair, yanking it up into a messy bun at the top of her head. 'Yet another sleepless night,' she thought as she stood up stretching her arms high above her head. She headed over to the small fridge next to the couch, grabbing water she turned and looked at Luke and Chris, smiling at the small snoring sounds that came from them. With a heavy sigh she turned back to the small table in front of the couch, papers were spread out, covering the entire surface. Shutting her laptop, Lila swiftly stacked all of the papers into a neat pile next to her laptop. Glancing at the boys sleeping figures one more time, she quickly grabbed some running shorts, and a long sleeve shirt she walked into the bathroom to change. After shutting the door softly behind her, she glanced in the mirror, her pale face looking washed out and bland under the fluorescent lights, her pale blue eyes looking glazed over. Turning to the side, she glanced at her body. She had curves, her stomach a bit rounder than she would like, but otherwise in decent shape. Her face turned into a grimace as if she had eaten something sour or smelt something foul. "What are you thinking," she thought to herself. Her body was fine just the way it was, whether anyone else thought so or not. Quickly changing into her workout clothes, she glanced in the mirror one more time. After re-doing her hair, she quietly exited the bathroom. Grabbing her running shoes from the floor next to the couch, and her small throwing knives, she quickly put them on. They weren't meeting with the pack Beta until Grabbing the small notepad from next to her papers, Lila wrote, "Going out for a run, will be back later. xxx ~Lila". Placing the note on the kitchen table, she grabbed the spare room key, her headphones, and phone, she silently left the room. Shoving her headphones into each ear, Lila opened the music app on her phone. Clicking a random album on her phone, Panic! At the Disco, blasting from the earbuds. Setting off at a slow jog Lila headed across the parking lot and went around the corner of the motel. Without a second thought, she headed out to the woods before her. Picking up her pace, she came across a small trail set by animals. Lila decided to follow it since she didn't know the area well. Now running at full speed, Lila ran for another few minutes, stopping when approaching a small drop off area in the ground. Lila stared down, it was a good 8-foot drop and seemed to be roughly 20 feet across in each diameter, the bottom covered with mud and grass. She would have missed it and fell in if she hadn't seen the top of a tree sticking out from the ground. Looking around, Lila saw what looked like an imprint within the mud. Being careful of the edges, she slowly walked around to the other side. Looking at the print within the mud as she approached it, her eyes widened. It was a massive paw print one, she knew well. Crouching down, she looked at the wolf print. The mud was still wet, so the wolf wasn't here too long ago. A chill went down her spine, goosebumps appearing down her arms, the hairs standing on end. Lila quickly stood from her crouched position, her eyes dragging across the trees around her, looking for any signs of movement. Hearing the crunch of a leaf, and a heavy huff of a breath, her gaze snapped to the north of her, a few feet away from where the end of a snout, faced her direction, she could see the puffs of breath exiting its nostrils as it continued to sniff and stare at her. The wolf took a slow step forward, a growl of warning escaping its lips as they pulled back revealing sharp teeth. She looked at the wolf, it was a dark brown in color, with striking green eyes. In some spots, the deep brown color seemed to fade into a soft hazelnut across the ears and tail. Lila noticed, which much distaste, the tall height of the wolf. The wolf's head matched hers at 5'2. Though short but average for a human, for a wolf it was small, even for a hunter, Lila was considered small. Observing some more, she noticed the wolf's posture, his back was rigged, the hairs standing on end. A menacing snarl came from the wolf as it slowly started advancing towards her. Her gaze snapped back to that of the wolf's, her eyes widening in surprise as she saw what the wolf was staring at. There, attached to her right thigh, where the knives strapped in place. Looking back at the wolf, Lila slowly put her hands up, palms facing up as she dropped to one knee. In doing this, she is showing her submission, she knew she wouldn't be able to take him down completely with just a small throwing knife, but she could inflict some damage. Another growl escaped its lips as it stared into her eyes then nodded its head towards the ground below. Her face hardened, the wolf wanted her to give complete submission, which she wasn't willing to do. Slowly, as the wolf watched her every move, Lila lowered her right hand and unbuttoned the clasp from the holder on her leg, letting it fall to the ground with a soft thud. "There, are you happy now?", she asked, glaring at the wolf. He ceased growling but started to slowly circle her, keeping a safe distance away as if she would spring at him any moment. A twig snapped in the distance, her eyes and the wolves both turned towards the noise coming from behind her. "Lila?", she heard Luke's voice calling in the distance. The wolf turned back towards her, snapping its teeth before lunging at her.  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: This was a bit of a filler chapter.  Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying reading! Let me know what you think. 


	5. The Meeting Part 1

Lila lunged for her knives, attempting to dodge the wolves vicious attempt at mauling her face off. Quickly unsheathing one of the knives from its holding place, she sprung to her feet facing the wolf. A snarl left the lips of the wolf once again as it backed away from her. A noise came from behind her, Lila watched as the wolf's eyes quickly moved from her to the thing behind her. A deep vibrating growl rung out through the air, it rumbled through her chest making goosebumps erupt across her arm and a gasp escape from her lips. 'It's too close', Lila thought as her heart rate picked up speed, adrenaline coursing through her body. Looking back at the wolf in front of her, she saw his demeanor had changed. The brown wolf no longer looked at her. Instead, his head was bowed low, his eyes held a nervous glint as he continued to gaze at the wolf behind her. Lila was brought out of her thoughts as she was shoved hard from behind. A yelp of surprise left her lips as she collided with the dirty ground below, the twigs and leaves scraping against the palms of her hands and her knees. Swiftly, Lila rolled herself around so that she took a seated potion on the ground, her knife still grasped tightly in her hand. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock at the wolf before her. The fur was a solid white, dirty in spots from the mud in the woods, it's eyes a dark brown, the end of its snout pitch black in contrast to the white of the rest of it's fur. Its piercing brown eyes held a dark glint within them. The wolf was at least a head taller than her, its teeth were bared. It saw her as a major threat. "Lila!", Luke's voice rang throughout the forest around them, his voice closer than the last. Another growl came from the brown wolf behind her at the sound of Luke's voice. The brown wolf slowly approached the white one, it's head still slightly bowed, out of respect she now knew, as it cautiously approached the other. "Lila!", Luke's voice rang out just before he stepped through the tree's where she was at. Lila's eyes quickly darted towards him as both wolves growled and snapped their jaws at him. The brown wolf crouched low, about to lunge at him. "No!", Lila screamed, jumping up and tackling the wolf. The wolf stumbled in shock, Lila took that moment to slice across the wolf's face with her knife, a yelp of pain escaping from the wolf. "Lila, what the hell", Luke yelled, running over and yanking her towards him. The brown wolf growled again, preparing to lung, when the white wolf snapped its jaws at him. The brown wolf immediately ceased and backed away, its head bowed low, a small whine escaping from its lips. Lila struggled against Luke, his hands holding her arms together in a tight iron like grasp. Flipping her around so that his arms circled around her waist, still holding her arms tight in place. Luke brought his lips close to her ear, "Calm down!", he hissed. Lila ceased struggling, her breathing heavy, adrenaline coursing through her veins. As she stopped struggling, Luke slipped the knife from her grasp, quickly grabbing the holster from the ground and sheathing it in its rightful place. The brown wolf watched warily, his head peering out from its place between a tree and behind the white wolf. The white wolf stood still in its place, watching the scene unfold before it. "She means no harm", Luke said, his eyes watching the white wolf closely. "This is our partner, your Alpha knows we had another arriving". Lila couldn't help but notice the way Luke had put emphasis on the word Alpha. A sudden realization came to her, these were lower ranking wolves, she must have stumbled upon pack land as they were doing border control. "We will be leaving now, without anymore trouble. Fair warning, we shall be returning in a few days", Luke said, as he wrapped his hand around Lila's arm gently, slowly easing them backwards. The white wolf let out a small growl and huff in annoyance, but nodded its head in response. Lila ripped herself from Luke's grasp, snatching her holster with the knives from Luke's hand and sending a glare. Walking back in the direction she came from, Lila stormed ahead of Luke. "What the hell was that all about? I know you could have easily taken both of those wolves down by yourself", Luke demanded, his long strides making him catch up to her pace easily. "They caught me off guard, I wasn't prepared for that attack. I didn't come looking for trouble", Lila said, glancing at Luke. "You always cause some sort of trouble Lil", Luke's voice softened just a bit. "If you weren't looking for trouble why did you have your knives with you?", he questioned. "I'm always cautious, ever since that day. I carry them with me just in case something was to happen, I'm glad I had them with me.", Lila said solemnly. Luke let out a small sigh. They reached the end of the woods, the motel lay just a few feet away. Luke grasped her arm, pulling her back towards him, making her face towards him. "I only ask that you be more careful", Luke said, his voice turning hard once again. Lila rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever you say mom". Grinning at him, Lila broke away from his grasp, walking in the direction of the motel.   
Over the course of the next few days, Lila spent all the time she could researching about this area, the attacks, and any other suspicious matters that have been caused by the werewolves. Chris approached Lila, sitting on the couch next to her. Shuffling some papers around, he softly closed the laptop shut. Luke had went out a few minutes prior to get food and other supplies they may need for later this evening. "You know we're going there to work with them, not kill them all", Chris said with a small chuckle. Lila rolled her eyes, "You can never be too cautious Chris. I want to know what messes they have made, only for us to come clean up". Chris shook his head slightly, "Lila, these are not the middle ages anymore. With the hierarchy of Alpha's controlling separate section on each continent, it has been better to have control over the packs. Whatever issues they have had in the past, is for them to deal with. If they choose to come clean about it then that will be great! But it is not our right to be prying into their personal business". Lila looked at Chris with an exasperated look on her face, "What has gotten into you?", she screamed standing up and starting to pace, "If this was any other case then you would be doing just as much research as I am!". "You're right but this isn't any other case. We will be dealing with an Alpha and the pack directly, not the threat of exposure because of their idiocy and Rogues", Chris said gently, trying to reason with Lila. Lila let out a heavy sigh, "I just want to try to see what we are getting into", she said, falling back onto the couch next to Chris. "We won't know exactly what we are dealing with until we meet them tonight", Chris said standing up as there was a knock on the door. As he opened it, Luke waltzed in carrying 2 boxes of pizza, a liter of soda, and some keys. "So find anything good?", Luke said as he was setting the pizzas down. "A few rogue attacks here and there throughout the years within the area and a couple of security breaches". Luke hummed in acknowledgement, biting into a piece of gooey pizza. "Eat up!", Chris said cheerily, "We leave in a few hours.   
After packing up a few weapons, and finishing off the last of the pizza. Luke and Chris had decided it was time to go. "We said we would meet them at 6:45pm, it's 6:15 now. We should start heading there now", Chris said as he grabbed the small bag from his bed. Lila nodded her head in acknowledgement, grabbing some spare knives, her twin swords, and a few darts, she glanced over the room again, thinking of things she may need as well. "Get with the times Lila", Chris said motioning to his holsters strapped to his waist and the rifle strapped to his back. "Don't judge her, let's just get this over with", Luke said. He carried two guns with him as well, a folded up speer strapped to his back. Lila rolled her eyes, a sigh escaping her lips. Making sure everything was in order, Lila briskly walked past Luke and Chris and made her way outside the door. Luke sighed as Chris let out a huff of annoyance. "Let's just hope she doesn't cause any problems this evening", Chris said. Luke nodded in silent agreement, walking after Lila. Closing the door behind him, Chris followed closely behind. They easily caught up with her, their long legs doubling the stride of hers. Briskly, Lila made her way back to the small cliff area from yesterday, gritting her teeth together hard. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she stopped. "What", she snapped. "It's going to be fine, they won't try to harm you again", Chris said softly, making his way to stand in front of her, his hand still grasping her shoulder gently. "They were raised to not like us", Lila hissed, "of course they're gonna try something again. I don't trust them". With a sigh Luke stepped to Lila's side, "They won't hurt you as long as we're here". Briefly closing her eyes, Lila spoke, "I'm not worried about me, I'm worried that something will happen to you". Luke's eyes softened, in the distance a twig snapped. Lila whirled around, pulling out a sword from the holder on her back, standing in front of Luke and Chris protectively. A deep brown wolf, standing almost a foot taller than her at 6 feet (the same height as Luke and Chris) stepped from the brush in front of them, a low warning growl escaping its lips. Lila's jaw tightened, "Back away", Luke demanded. The wolf let out a snarl, "Not you", Chris said with a glare in its direction, "Lila back away", he repeated. Lila shot them a glare but did so anyways, re-sheathing her sword, placing herself behind them. A low chuckle was heard, stepping out from behind a tree, the man showed himself. He stood at 6'3 with broad shoulders, piercing grey eyes, long dark brown hair, framing his face. His chiseled jaw, sharp, leading to his small pink lips in a smirk, his nose slightly crooked, as if it had been broken one too many times. He was quite handsome. "She seems to be a little spit fire", the man said. "She is", Chris said, chuckling lightly. Lila glared at the two of them, if a look could kill, they would be 6ft under by now. "I am Jason, the Beta of this pack. I will be escorting you to the Alpha and showing you around", he said. Luke and Chris nodded at him. Lila continued to stare at him, her glare slowly fading. Taking a step in the direction that he came from, Jason looked back over his shoulder, "Welcome to the Southern pack".   


	6. The Meeting Part 2

Fumbling with the end of her sleeve, making sure her knife was still hidden underneath, Lila slowly trailed behind Chris and Luke who were side by side, behind Jason. She slowly trudged behind the trio, overly aware of the 2 wolves trailing her. Turning her head slightly to the left, she caught a glimpse of one of them, quickly turning her head when it let out a low warning growl. Scowling, Lila picked up her pace and bit her lip in frustration. She briskly picked up her pace, falling into step beside Chris. The tree's opened up into a small clearing. Lila's steps faltered, the wolves behind her grumbled but continued past her. Chris, looked over his shoulder back at Lila, his eyebrow raised in silent questioning. In the open clearing where camping tents set up, all in rows, with a worn walk path down the middle of each, towards the back was a cabin. The logs made of a dark wood, one window off to the side, the door in the middle. Chris cleared his throat, catching Lila's attention. Picking back her pace, Lila continued to look around the camp, observing all of her surroundings. Men and women slowly made their way out of the tents, standing along the path, but not stepping in the way. There were four rows of tents, each with six or seven tents in each line. The tents ranged from grey, tan, or burgundy. They all seemed to be able to fit up to 4 or 5 people in each tent. Noticing this, Lila tensed slightly. Incase anything were to happen, they would be out numbered immensely. Taking a deep breath, she focused her eyes to what was goin on in front of her, the wolves had split off, walking in separate directions away from them. Luke was ahead of her and Chris, having a quiet conversation with the Jason. As they approached the cabin, the air seemed to disparate from Lila's lungs. Wolves filed out from their tents, some growled in disapproval, while others looked on curiously, anticipating something to happen. Lila glanced at her surroundings one last time before turning her attention back to the men in front of her. Jason opened the door, holding it open for them to enter. Luke was the first to enter, Chris motioned for Lila to follow, with a huff and a dirty look his way, she did. Once they were all inside, Jason closed the door behind them. The living room was large, a fireplace sat in the corner, the small fire warming up the room, giving it a cozy feel. A brown leather couch sits in the center of the room, a small glass table in front of it, parallel to that another couch was placed on the other side. To the left of the living room, was an open door way leading to what seemed to be the kitchen from the corner of the counter top that was visible. Next to the kitchen was another door way, that led down a large hallway. Jason turned and led them down the hallway, there were 3 doors on each side. At the end of the hallway was a sharp turn to the right, leading to a large door. Lila sucked in a deep breath at the door in front of them. A large oak door sat in front of them, within the grains of the wood, there were intricate carvings of vines and little different patterns. Jason knocked on the door twice, after agonizing seconds of silence, a deep voice grumbled "Come in". Chris and Luke both squared their shoulders, before entering through the door. Fidgeting with the end of her sleeve Lila followed them in. A large oak desk sat in the middle of the room, two black chairs in front of it. Each wall filled with book cases from top to bottom. A man sat at the desk, slightly hunched over a bunch of paper work. He rose, looking over each of us. He stood at 6'2, his inky black hair slicked back from his face. His forest green eyes slid over each of them carefully, calculating every breath they took. He had a hooked nose, as if it had been broken quite a few times but not quite placed back properly when healing, with high cheek bones and a strong jaw line. His thin lips curled into a tight smirk. Lila quickly looked away from his lips, her face burning in embarrassment as she noticed he caught her looking. He held his hand out, grasping Luke's firmly in a hand shake. "I am Alpha Leon", he stated, looking between the three of them. "I'm Luke, this is my brother Chris, and our partner Lila", Luke said introducing them quickly. "Well then, I suppose we should get down to it", Leo said sitting back down in his chair. "Please sit and make yourselves comfortable", Leo said, gesturing towards the chairs placed in front of the desk. Chris sat down without a word, Luke gestured for Lila to sit down in the other. Shaking her head no, Lila moved to stand behind Chris, placing her hands on the back of the seat, grasping onto the leather so tight her knuckles turned white. Shaking his head, Luke took the open seat. The air seemed to thicken in Lila's lungs. Her nerves on edge, hummed with adrenaline as she heard Jason close the door to the study. Her eyes watching his every move as he moved to stand behind the Alpha. Leo cleared his throat, "I apologize for the location, but I figured this would make things easier if we met in the training grounds instead of the pack house, your presence would disturb the pack, and with everything going on, I don't think it would be wise to start causing any sort of panic". "Of course", Chris quickly stated, "We don't want to cause any trouble for you". A brisk nod from the Alpha. "We have been having issues with Rogues for a long time, but only a few years ago, did hunters start to become a bigger issue. We always expected some to rebel and cause problems. But a few months ago we tracked down a small group of rogues that were becoming more of a threat of exposing our kind. Upon raiding their camp, we discovered hunters equipment, as well as a hunters script, and plans on gathering more hunters to join them". Leo made a swift motion with his hand, Jason quickly grabbed a file from the desk and handed it over to Chris. Looking over his shoulder, Lila quickly looked over the file, as Chris read over a few of the notes. "That is your copy for you to look at, we took pictures of everything found, if you need to look at the hunters items closer, we will be more then happy to let you, just let us know". Chris nodded, still looking over the file. "Thank you", Luke said, his face a hard mask. "If possible, we would like for you to take us to where you found the camp, if possible, just to get a better understanding. Lila will look over the photo's tonight but we may need the physical scripts and plans. Sometimes, photo's just aren't good enough". "Of course", Leo stated, his eyes cold, his lips pressed into a thick line. "Today we just wanted to show you the grounds, give you the file and possible discuss what steps we will need to take before we start planning everything. If you would like, there are a spare rooms in the cabin that you may stay in if you wish. To make this process a lot easier". "We gladly accept the offer", Chris said, finally taking his eyes off of the file. Luke gave him a sharp look, but didn't say anything, knowing this had to be done. Lila sucked in a deep breath threw her nose, her eyes tightening on the back of the chair again, but this time not from being tense, but to keep her from slapping Chris on the back of the head. "Well then, I suppose we should be heading back to collect our things, we should be back this evening. Tonight we will go over the file, and tomorrow we would like to visit the campsite". Leo gave a brisk nod, looking over them once more, his eye's lingered on Lila a second longer then necessary. Lila bit her tongue to keep from making a snide remark, instead she let out a long huff, and turned towards the door as the others got up to leave. The walk back from the camp to the motel was brisk and mostly silent. Lila walked ahead of the boys, her head not completely clear of the fog it was in while meeting with the Alpha. She let out another long sigh, between dealing with Chris and Luke, she didn't know how she was going to handle this.


End file.
